mournmafandomcom-20200214-history
Lazar "Leatherface" LeVeil
Known to his estranged family as Lazarus, Lazar was born in southern Avis Remos to a rare wealthy family in the region. Being the oldest of two sons, it was to be his responsibility to take over the estate from his father, but today that has fallen to his younger brother. If you ask him, he doesn't have a little brother -- just a brother, one whose name he utters with total contempt. Andre was only born two years after Lazar, and while they were never very close, they never fought or argued. Disagreements were had, but nothing so vicious as a fight. Both were intelligent and charming and handsome, but while Andre spent most of his time poring over accounts (by choice), Lazar would travel abroad, studying animals, people, languages, and cultures. It was always lost on him why his brother chose to stay indoors and go over droll numbers when the freedom to go out and see the world was readily available to him. But it didn't matter too much to either. As each grew older, they each set their eyes on one girl in the city, Ardelia. She wasn't the most popular, but she was pretty and quiet and both fancied shy girls rather than those who flirted and pretended to be demure to lure gentlemen to their doom -- virtual Sirens of the city. Each man courted her in his own way, and at first it was only friendly competition. But when things began to get more serious between Lazar and Ardelia, Andre became jealous. Over time he let the two be, but it wasn't until a year after Andre had mysteriously backed off did Lazar learn that his brother and Ardelia had been sleeping together for ages, right under his nose. Furious, Lazar first engaged Ardelia in an argument, learning he was little more than side entertainment to her. Calling her a whore and savagely denouncing her, Lazar left in no less of a rage than he had started out in, and went to confront his brother. This did not go so well. With their parents ailing, Andre had secretly taken over all of the estate's affairs, never once telling Lazar that it needed attention, knowing that to do so would spoil his own chances. Now feeling an utter fool and betrayed to boot, Lazar attacked his brother, but the fight was lost in spite of Lazar's obvious physical superiority: Andre had paid special guards to sieze Lazar by force and take him to prison. Lazar stayed in prison for two years, making his escape by murdering two of the guards in the night. Before long, he was re-capatured, put on trial for these murders, and was sent to the Slavefields -- housing the Underground Penitentiary -- this time for his own folly. There he stayed for several more years, and during that time the guards grew irritated of his good looks and his sarcasm and sprayed his face with a toxic chemical. Over the following week, Lazar's face slowly melted and peeled off of his skull. It was little compared to the other things he had seen there -- before he lost the use of his eyes, that is -- men being hung up on meathooks for days at a time, one unlucky individual having his tongue cut out as punishment for incessant taunting, others being dissected alive and awake, only to be sewn back up again and thrown inside. Occassionally a doctor or scientist would come to visit, the former to make sure none of the men were actually dying (a twisted trick of mercy), the latter to freely conduct experiments that could not be conducted on respectable people. One of these incidents involved Lazar himself, first with a new pair of eyes, then a new face sewn crudely together and grafted to what remained of his facial structure. Because of the Pen's cruelty, men were sent free sooner than in regular prisons, and within four years Lazar was out, along with a cellmate of his -- simply named Zero. The two went their separate ways, and Lazar had no choice with his hideous new visage but to make it on his own in the wilds. Since then he has been a proficient ranger and hunter, and is one of the few people in the world really capable of surviving perfectly in any kind of wilderness -- the Survivorman of Mournma. Bitter and hateful, he was left to his own devices, but when he met a certain Dorothy O'Zilia, all that changed. At first he hated the girl for her passive nature and her naivete, but soon learned that there was more to her story than just red eyes and white skin. With that he gained a whole new respect for her, and though the stories are too numerous to list here, the two went on to make history. Becoming much like brother and sister, they often separated only to plan their meetings within a certain amount of time, and if something happened to one, the other would pursue them. When Dorothy finally met her end, falling victim to the simplicity of her own health complications in spite of all the incredible dangers she had faced over her life, Lazar was crushed once more. The little girl responsible for stealing Dorothy's helm, which ultimately led to the fatal wound, was at his very mercy when she returned to replace the stolem helm and die on the pyre as Dorothy burned. But all Lazar could think of was his fallen friend, and everything she had thought, said, and done while he had known her. In silence, he took the girl's hand, pulled her off of the pyre, and unofficially adopted her as his younger sister, to train her to do good as Dorothy had been trained. Nowadays, when the rest of the world sleeps, he can sometimes be seen talking to an invisible, long-lost friend.